


Intermission

by shymin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, also Sailor moon manga, spoilers for entire Yorknew arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shymin/pseuds/shymin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka and Illumi meet in a bookshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene that takes place the day after Hisoka texts Illumi for the job in Yorknew. Here, Hisoka explains to Illumi what he wants him to do. (And they're almost...normal? If this seems OOC, please tell me. I was aiming for the almost-normality the two showed during the bar scene.)
> 
> Disclaimer: My story. Not my characters.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta Danna.

It was approximately a quarter to three in the afternoon when Illumi Zoldyck entered a quaint little bookshop somewhere in the heart of Yorknew City.

He headed directly for the manga section in the far left corner of the store, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he seated himself beside the only other in the area, a red-haired man who did not so much as acknowledge his appearance.

"Sailer Moon, Hisoka? Really?"

The other man shrugged, not bothering to look up. "It's good."

Illumi rolled his eyes.   
Leaning back in his chair, he continued. 

"Could we skip the small talk? I thought you called me here for a reason."

Hisoka smirked, closing his book and setting it down beside him. He looked at Illumi out of the corner of his eye.

"Have you ever wanted to be me for a day, Illumi?" He drawled.

The other stared back dryly.  
"Now why would I want to do that?"

Hisoka ignored him.   
"I need your help," he said seriously. "This time tomorrow, the Troupe will be separated. The boss has been captured." He paused to stretch. "Gon and Killua are also being detained, but they will escape. This may be my only chance to fight with Chrollo."

Illumi thought for a moment.

"Where do I fit into this?" He questioned.

He seemed indifferent to his younger brothers' capture, Hisoka noted. He wondered if that was confidence or if Illumi simply didn't care. The latter seemed unlikely. 

"According to the jailer's orders, I am not allowed to leave the base. It would be difficult to be in two places at once."

"Who captured them?"

Hisoka frowned. "Is that relevant?"

"I think so. If I'm going to do a job, I prefer to know the details."

There was a pause before Hisoka spoke.   
"Alright. Do you remember the blonde from the exam? The one that defeated me?" he added, almost as an afterthought. 

"You mean when you forfeited."

"Yes, that one. It was him."

Illumi removed a pin from his top and rolled it between his fingers.  
"So you want me to pretend to be you, while you go fight Chrollo?"

Hisoka put on his best smile. "Would you?"

Illumi narrowed his eyes, returning the pin to its rightful place on his shirt. "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

"It's because you like me," Hisoka beamed.

"Do I?" Illumi looked genuinely surprised.

Hisoka pushed himself to his feet. "Shall we go?" he asked, and Illumi followed. 

As they neared the front of the store, Hisoka raised his voice again. 

"So you'll do it?" he mused, watching their footsteps fall in and out of sync. 

Illumi sighed. "I suppose so. Now that I've flown all the way out here, it'd be a waste not to." 

They reached the door then, but Hisoka had stopped to examine something he held in his hand.   
The Sailor Moon manga from earlier, Illumi realized.

Hisoka held it up for him to see.  
"I think I'm going to buy this," he said.

Illumi rolled his eyes.


End file.
